List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters in Until Dawn. List of Minor Characters Adam White Adam White was a worker at the Blackwood Sanatorium, who was killed by a patient turned Wendigo on February 24th, 1952. His name can be seen in the Makeshift Graveyard. Bob Washington Bob Washington is the husband of Melinda Washington, and father of Josh, and twin-sisters Beth and Hannah. He is a known movie director and Hollywood mogul, who bought Blackwood Mountain and turned the ski lodge into a winter getaway for his family, despite being warned by The Stranger to not build on the sacred land. Charles Miller Charles Miller was a worker at the Blackwood Sanatorium, who was killed by a patient turned Wendigo on February 24th, 1952. His name can be seen in the Makeshift Graveyard Chuck Bernstein Chuck Bernstein was a reporter for the Alberta Post who was sent to Blackwood Pines to interview the rescued miners who were being treated at the Blackwood Sanatorium. Mike finds a Newspaper Fragment which suggests that Bernstein was assaulted on the grounds of the Sanatorium and his camera was confiscated, suggesting that the Sanatorium administrators were engaged in some sort of cover-up. Dr. Bowen Dr. Nicholas Henry Fowlis Bowen was a doctor who worked at Blackwood Sanatorium in 1951, and in 1952. A medical report found by Mike in the Sanatorium, dated January 6th, 1952, suggests Dr. Bowen supervised the arrival of the surviving miners at the facility on the previous day. Dr. W.B. Cathcart Doctor W.B. Cathcart was a psychiatric doctor who worked at the Blackwood Sanatorium in the psychiatric ward in early 1952. He was placed in charge of studying the patients' unusual physical changes. His name appears on most of the patient reports, and is listed in the Makeshift Graveyard. Evelyn Daniels Evelyn Daniels was an employee of the Blackwood Sanatorium , who's occupation was unknown. She was killed by a patient on 24 February 1952, being listed in the Makeshift Graveyard . Jefferson Bragg Jefferson Bragg established the North West Mines and later operated the Blackwood Sanatorium . Jefferson Bragg discovered an abundance of tin and radium beneath the surface of the mountain. After setting up more formalized operations, which then turned into a fully fledged mining company, it wasn't long before the money began to flow. The success of Bragg's mining operation was soon followed by the discovery of hot springs in the mountain, which led him to establish the luxurious Blackwood Pines Hotel and Sanatorium resort in 1922. When the mining disaster occurred during the winter of 1951-1952, Bragg saw an opportunity to experiment on the survivors. His plan later backfired as the miners that turned into Wendigos eventually escaped from their cells, took over the Sanatorium, and killed all of the staff. He later committed suicide by drinking poison. Melinda Washington Melinda Washington is the wife of Bob Washington and the mother of Josh , and twin-sisters Hannah and Beth Washington . Melinda shows responsibility for the land of Blackwood Mountain , as she wrote a Native American Letter , expressing concern about the former native tribes that lived on the mountain. She mentions the land suffers from some unfortunate problems, but is delighted to hear the tribes still feel an attachment to the land of their forefathers. Category:Lists